amigas'
by jiyuna ai
Summary: esta es la historia de amor y pasion de dos amigas y colegas que se aman desde siempre pero ninguna le dice a la otra


Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Espero les guste lo hago con todo el placer del mundo. Dejen sus comentarios bueno ya no los aburro mas he aquí el capitulo.

**Un día normal?**

Que rápido pasa el tiempo hace cinco años que me gradué y no he parado de trabajar, debería decirle a Michi que tomemos unas vacaciones estoy segura que ella debe estar deseando que termine la época de parciales, pensaba una feliz rubia conduciendo por la autopista en su flamante auto amarillo, una de sus pasiones era precisamente poder conducir y sentir la adrenalina que produce la velocidad, y cabe destacar que adoraba hacerlo en compañía de una bella aguamarina como su copiloto, ambas chicas se conocieron en la universidad aunque ambas estudiaban especialidades diferentes siempre coincidían en diferentes áreas y compartían su tiempo juntas, con el tiempo su amistad se hizo cada vez mas sólida hasta el momento en que no podían estar la una sin la otra, para ella la aguamarina era su norte aquella que la apoyaba incondicionalmente, aun recuerda cuando paso por el doloroso momento en el que perdió a su papá por esa desgraciada enfermedad que lo consumió poco a poco, la única que estuvo para apoyarla fue su querida michiru, ya de eso han pasado 7 años y cada vez que lo recuerda no puede evitar llorar y sentirse triste pero nunca sola pues sabe que para ella siempre estará su aguamarina, que es esto que siento por ti se preguntaba una rubia inquieta que trataba de callar sus pensamientos con el radio a todo volumen mientras escuchaba amor clandestino de mana, la única en quien pensaba era en ella, por que tiene que ser así, no hay día que no piense en ti, te quiero tanto y aun así eres tan preciada para mi que prefiero callar antes de perderte, así que para mi es mejor tenerte cerca que perderte por confesar lo que siento si tan solo tu me amaras sirena, mientras los pensamientos y la música envolvían a la confundida rubia, una hermosa aguamarina llegaba a su oficina ese día había decidido ir vestida algo mas formal ya que invitaría a su adorada viento a salir el motivo no quería que estuviera triste por el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, por tanto ese día seria de plena felicidad ya que para ella de nada vale sufrir cuando la vida te presenta los mas hermosos momentos y oportunidades de ser felices, claro esta que ella no lo aplicaba mucho puesto a que sabia que quería de manera especial y diferente a su amiga y prefería ignorarlo por temor a ser rechazada en pocas palabras ambas se querían pero ninguna decía nada por temor a perder al amor de su vida que irónico. Mientras la muy bien parecida rubia estacionaba el auto en el estacionamiento iba pensando la excusa para invitar a michiru a salir, aunque si lo veía bien era normal que salieran eran amigas pero no entendía porque le estaba costando tanto decirlo, aquella rubia aunque era hermosa tenia la apariencia de un chico, con el cabello cenizo pero corto unos perfectos ojos verdes expresivos y capaz de deslumbrar a cualquier mujer, y la apariencia de un perfecto príncipe, alta delgada, piel blanca y voz grabe y seductora nunca había perdido ese toque de su padre, aparte de ello la ayudaba el hecho de vestir y oler como un chico siempre llevaba sus zapatos negros o marrones muy bien lustrados, camisas unicolor, y pantalón de vestir aunque la ropa era de mujer su aspecto era de un galán, la mayoría de los estudiantes e incluso los colegas rumoraban que la chica era lesbiana pero ella no le hacia caso a tales comentarios y como nunca la habían visto salir con ninguna mujer salvo con su amiga michiru los chismes eran infundados, la aguamarina aunque era hermosa y siempre andaba de punta en blanco y elegante aparte de hermosa no tenia pareja cosa que extrañaba a los salíos que siempre estaban al pendiente de la vida de estas chicas, y eso se debía a que ambas eran jóvenes y ya se encontraban laborando con cargos muy importantes dentro de la universidad merito ganado por el esfuerzo de ambas, toco toc puedo pasar michi decía una nerviosa rubia, ahah si pasa haruka estaba pensando en ti. Enserio eso quiere decir que estamos conectadas por que yo llevo toda la mañana pensando en ti y al decir esto se acerco de manera peligrosa al rostro de la aguamarina y le dio un beso en las mejillas claro que las ganas eran besar y tocar esos apetitosos y carnosos labios, rosados y brillosos, esa actitud no sorprendió a michiru pero si sintió algo extraño esta vez fue diferente ella sintió que ese beso seria diferente, uhuh se aclaro la garganta y que querías decirme ambas se miraron de manera fija y penetrante la una se perdía en la profundidad del mar de la aguamarina y la otra solo pensaba en lo seductora y fuerte que eran esos ojos verdes era toda una ráfaga de sentimientos pero por que deseaba conquistar a tan rebelde figura, pasaron horas, minutos o segundos no lo se pero lo que si siento es que es algo que ya no puedo controlar pensaba la aguamarina, te decía que me gustaría invitarte esta noche a mi casa es que no quiero estar sola podemos ver una película y comer que te parece lo se no es el mejor plan pero si quieres hacer otra cosa lo comprendo decía desilusionada la rubia, pero haru quien ha dicho que no quiero ir, me parece bien pero yo me vestí para otra ocasión eheh si puedo ver que hoy estas mas hermosa que nunca esto lo dijo sin pensar y casi en un susurro y rogándole a los ángeles que no la haya escuchado, jajaja vaya pero hoy estas mas galante que nunca haru Dios no sabia como responder a eso pero que le pasaba le estaba coqueteando de manera descarada y su sirena solo se reía aunque ese rubor en sus mejillas la tenían desconcertada, jajaj perdona michi lo dije sin pensar así? Eso quiere decir que no te parezco linda hoy pero en que rayos estoy pensando que me pasa porque quiero provocarla pensaba la aguamarina. Ehh no no para nada contestaba nerviosa la rubia si estas linda es que no quería sonar. Eh sabes me tengo que ir ya casi me toca dictar clases, te paso buscando mas tarde nos vemos, esto ultimo casi no lo escucho la aguamarina puesto a que la rubia casi salió corriendo del lugar. Vaya al parecer si pongo nerviosa a haruka pero porque se puso así normalmente ella es la que me trata de manera galante, porque sentí todo esto, pero que tonta trato de engañarme a mi misma pensando en que es extraño cuando se que amo a haruka y si ella se sintió atacada o presionada, será mejor que aclare esto hoy pero y si no me quiere, pues bien que sea lo que Dios quiera pero ya no puedo segur así ya no aguanto ver como el tiempo pasa y estamos cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, quiero que me beses haruka.

Nota de autora: jaja que enredo es notable que ambas están hechas un lio pero bueno ya quiero amor entre ellas por eso desarrolle la historia de esa manera si creen que voy rápido díganlo. Lean por fa y dejen sus criticas y mensajes constructivos lo sabré apreciar. Que estén bien chicos y chicas. Y gracias mi repolla tú eres mi inspiración.


End file.
